


Best Seat in the House

by LM_writes_TTSG



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_writes_TTSG/pseuds/LM_writes_TTSG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of an imagine from http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/<br/>"Imagine Bucky offering you a seat on his lap."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Seat in the House

The tower was abuzz with activity. The Avengers were all settled into Tony’s living room enjoying drinks and bits of food, and there were add-ons to the company; Jane and Darcy always came with Thor, while Pepper was practically an extension of Tony. Sam was always near Steve until Natasha showed up, while Maria and Fury frequently stopped by. Steve had found Bucky around a year ago and helped him to get his memories back. Tony had offered the best psychiatrists his money could buy, and that’s how he’d met you.  
You had been working as a student intern in Tony’s office when you’d overheard Steve and him talking about Bucky. You’d walked out and seen a grungy-looking man hunched over in a chair. He’d looked so uncomfortable sitting in something so luxurious, and quickly opted for a corner on the floor. You went and grabbed him a bottle of water and took it over to him. He was startled by your presence, but quickly grew more relaxed as you sat near him and started singing songs which were popular from the 30’s and 40’s.  
That’s all it had taken. By the time Steve came out, you had Bucky sitting next to you, reading a magazine and smiling slightly as you hummed away with your work. Tony quickly gave you a job, the file on Bucky, and a room in the tower. With daily treatments and long visits with Steve, Bucky had formed a somewhat normal version of himself over the past year, that was both Sergeant James Barnes and The Winter Soldier. Now he was always around you, when Steve didn’t occupy his time, they would often go off and take in the new century, but whenever they returned, Bucky always sought you out.  
Now, as everyone gathered for drinks, you noticed that there was nowhere for you to sit, and were just about to pull up some rug when an arm grabbed you around the waist and hoisted you back up.  
“Not a chance of my best girl sitting on the floor when my lap is available.” The words tickled your ear with their warmth and honey, causing you to shiver. He left you and took his seat on the end of the couch next to Steve, and winked at you before holding out an arm. You decided not to refuse and went to perch on his knee, which was rather uncomfortable. Sensing your hesitancy, Bucky slipped an arm around your waist and pulled you into him so that the majority was now on his thigh. You turned to look at him and laughed at the sly smirk he wore while avoiding you gaze. No one even seemed to notice or even cared that your now sat in his lap, but the night wore on and everyone seemed happy.  
It was after midnight when you finally grew tired and decided to go to your room. You stood off Bucky’s lap, said your goodnights, and went to deposit your glass in the sink. Bucky brought a few of the glasses off the table and followed you. As you turned, you saw that his face had withdrawn into a shy expression.  
“I hope that that was okay. I didn’t mean to be forceful or forward.”  
His hands were shoved into his pockets and his eyes were downcast. You walked over to him and gently laid a hand on his left arm. You smiled up at him:  
“Yeah. It was fun. Though, I am going to have to go to my suite to get some work done before tomorrow. You moved your hand to gently caress his cheek before giving him a small kiss in the same place. You turned and headed back into the living room to grab your pack and jacket, meeting collective groans from the still-partying avengers who were preparing to try and lift Thor’s hammer. Bucky’s hand beat you to the pack and you saw the sly smile rerun as he whispered “I’ll take this for you.”  
As you turned to leave, throwing out a few last “see you later”s, Tony’s voice suddenly rang over everyone, causing a hush.  
“Hey Sergeant,” he said, raising a glass, “Do everything I would, and none of what spangly here would do.” He clapped Steve on the shoulder, who threw him a half-hearted glare. Bucky turned to you, his face withdrawing once again, to shyness. You laughed heartily and turned to the open elevator doors, bringing Bucky with you. Behind you, you could hear Thor laughing as Tony said something about being “justly cruel.”


End file.
